


It Could Never Be More Sweet

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Humor, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Funny, Hux is So Done, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Ever since their encounter on the Finalizer, Kylo Ren has not been able to get Rey out of his head. He tries to win her over multiple times, only to put his foot in his mouth and ruin what could have been the beginning of a romance. Yet if it’s one thing Kylo has, its his father’s stubbornness ... and he’s willing to go to drastic lengths, to get Rey speaking to him again.





	It Could Never Be More Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read this story already — I had it up on another account that I deleted. But I didn’t want to orphan this story because I love it so much, so here it is, again, with some minor editing.

"What IS that?"

Rey looked up from her book. "What is what?"

She was laying on her bed with her good friend Rose, each relaxing and reading a book. This quiet time was much needed, after a particularly long and grueling week.

Rose sat up further, her head cocked towards the window. She laid down her own book, scrunching up her face.

"That. It's muffled but it's -- it's almost like -- music?"

Rey put her bookmark into her book and raised herself to her knees. She also turned her head towards the window, straining to hear whatever Rose was hearing.

"I don't --", she started; and suddenly, she DID hear something. A low, rhythmic booming in the background. Booming, and . . .

"Did -- did somebody just call me?", Rey asked, her eyes wide as she jumped off the bed and shot to the window. She opened it, struggling a bit with the heavy latches. Without the impediment of the thick glass, the sound was definetly clearer, and Rey's heart froze in her chest.

Somebody WAS calling her name.  
And they were yelling it over the intimidating hum of the Imperial March.

Oh, no.  
Oh, oh, NO.

There was only one explanation for this, and it made Rey's entire body break out in cringy goosebumps.

Without a word of explanation to the confused Rose, she shot out of her room, down the hallways and to the grounds outside. Following her ears, she ran until she found the source of the disturbance.

Kylo Ren stood in the center of the eastern courtyard, holding a very small music amplifier that was blasting out his tune of choice. Beside him stood the red-headed General of the First Order, Armitage Hux, looking annoyed and embarrassed to be a part of such a display.

"Rey!", Kylo exclaimed when she rounded the corner, her arms folded across her chest. "You're home! Thank the Maker!"

"Kylo," she said, stepping cautiously closer. "Turn that damn thing off. What in the Kriff are you doing here?!"

Kylo switched off the music and handed the device to Hux, who slipped it into his pocket.

"You didn't answer my ForceCall, so I had to come see if you were okay."

"Kylo. I told you to stop calling. And I definitely told you NOT to show up here."

She looked over his shoulder at Hux, was who standing quietly, looking as though he wished he was lightyears away from this scene.

"You couldn't control him? You couldn't keep him at home where he belongs?"

Hux cleared his throat and looked nervously at Kylo before answering Rey's question.

"I truly tried, Rey. But HE is the Supreme Leader, and I can't disobey his orders. Surely you can understand that?"

Rey sighed and nodded. Then she looked back at Kylo.

"Go home," she said, trying to lace her voice with an anger she didn't quite feel. "Go home, go to bed, and stop with this Bantha poodoo."

Instead of listening, Kylo fell to his knees in front of her, his eyes filling with tears. Hux groaned and, looking around, spotted a small bench sitting just a few yards beyond them. He went to sit on it, opening up his DataPad. He knew that once Kylo started with the whole knee-bit, they'd be there for a while.

"I can't go home without you, Rey," he cried, crawling towards her. "It's so empty without you there. Please come back with me!"

From the opposite direction, Finn walked up. He looked at Rey, then at Kylo, and sighed. This scene was becoming all too common, as of late. He walked around them and joined Hux on the bench. He pulled a bag of sweets from his pocket and held it out towards the General, offering him some. Hux nodded and took a handful, slowly crunching the tarts in his mouth.

"I've got ten credits that says she'll hit him.", Hux said in a low voice.

"I'VE got ten credits that says he'll start singing that awful song he 'wrote' for her the last time you guys were here.", Finn replied, with a grin.

Finn held out his hand, and Hux shook it. "You're on."

"I can't come back with you, Ben. You had your chance, and it's too late for us. You know if you would just stop with all this, we could at least be FRIENDS. Don't you want that, to be friends?"

Kylo just cried harder, his hands covering his eyes, "No! Friendship isn't enough! I want you to be my woman! Please, sweetheart, don't --"

Rey slapped him, hard, across the face. Finn groaned and pulled out his wallet, handing ten credits to the grinning Hux.

"Don't you DARE call me sweetheart! After what you did to me, I should kill you, Ben Solo! I should cut you down right where you are, you lying, traitorous, murderous snake!"

"Rey, please! I apologized, didn't I? What more do you want from me?! What more can I DO, to show you that I love you, and want to be with you forever?"

"You mean besides renouncing the Dark Side? You mean besides disbanding the First Order and restoring peace to the galaxy?"

"Baby, you know I can't do that. I should think you'd be happy, to have a boyfriend who's so successful in what he does!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", she shouted at him, exasperated. "You NEVER WILL BE!"

Kylo looked back at Hux expectantly, and Hux, sighing, got up and handed him a small box, before rejoining Finn. At that moment, Poe came up behind them, leaning over the back of the bench.

"Have I missed the good part?", he whispered.

Hux shook his head. "We're just coming up on it now, I think."

"You don't want me to be your boyfriend," Kylo was saying to Rey, still on his knees. "That's fine; I'd rather have a more serious title, anyway."

He opened the box, revealing a horrifically huge, almost blindingly-bright diamond ring. He grabbed Rey's hand, squeezing it.

"Marry me, Rey. Please? Please? I promise I'll be a good husband to you! I'll brush your hair and massage you and wash dishes and everything! Please?!"

Rey pulled her hand away, her face a look of horror and disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! NO! I barely KNOW you, Kylo Ren! You can't get married to someone you hardly know!"

"I know everything I need to know about YOU, Rey. I know you're beautiful. I know you're powerful. And I know that you love me, too. Yes, you do, but you won't admit it to yourself."

Leia walked up, having heard all the commotion, and sighed heavily. She walked up to where Ben was in the dirt, bent down and hugged him. Then she joined the others on the bench.

"Are we taking bets today?", she asked the little group.

"I've already won the hitting bet," Hux answered, somewhat smugly. "Finn is waiting on the singing."

"Has anyone made a bet on the clothes yet?" Poe asked.

Finn shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay, then I bet he finds a way to take off his shirt and flex his muscles."

"I'll go in with you on that. 50 credits?"

"You're on," Hux said, as he and Finn shook hands with Leia and Poe. "Just a warning, General Organa, you might be a bit put-out. I've been working hard with your son on the concept of appropriate behavior."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I feel like the fact that he's here right now at all proves that you've already failed at that."

Hux chuckled. "Fair point."

Rey, meanwhile, had started to walk away, but Kylo reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her there.

"Please, don't walk away! I can't stand when you walk away, it kills me inside!"

Rey once again withdrew her arm from Kylo's grasp.

"Do you wanna know what kills ME, inside? Being called a nothing. Having you kill BOTH of the father figures on my life."

"Well, to be fair, here; I didn't actually kill Luke. He wore himself out with that karking Force-projection of his."

"Like that makes it any better! And do you know what's worse than all of that? I never know who I'm with, when I'm with you. You're Kylo Ren one second, and Ben Solo the next. You go from being incredibly cruel to unbearably sweet; it's confusing, and it puts me in a bad place, mentally."

Kylo raised his arms and tore his shirt in half, from the middle. Hux and Finn cursed and groaned as they opened up their wallets to pay up to Leia and Poe.

"This," Kylo said, standing up in front of her, bare-chested. "This is me. This is me, open and exposed, and vulnerable. All my imperfections out there for you, for everyone, to see."

"Kylo--"

"Sweet Rey, baby please stay, I can't stand it when you go away . . .

Hux cursed again, re-opening his wallet and digging out ten credits for Finn. "I'm almost cleaned out," he muttered as he replaced the wallet in his pocket. "He better wrap this up soon."

Leia reached over and touched his shoulder, rubbing reassuringly. "It's alright, Dear; I think we're approaching the grand finale now."

"Oh, for the love of the Maker, stop singing!"

Kylo reached out and gently took Rey's hands into his. This time, she sighed, but she didn't pull them away.

"You said, we don't know each other very well. Maybe you're right. Let me GET to know you, Rey, please. Please start answering my Force-Calls again, so we can talk. Let me take you out somewhere, just once. Let me show you that I know how to treat a woman. Please?"

Rey hesitated, then gave his hands a very soft squeeze back.

"Oh, Ben . . . fine. Call me tonight. We'll talk a little. See where it goes from there. Is that acceptable to you?"

Kylo's face broke out in a wide smile, and he lifted Rey off her feet, crushing her against his chest fiercely. She blushed, as he was still shirtless.

"Its more than acceptable to me. I love you, Rey, and I'm going to do everything I can to prove that to you."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I look forward to speaking with you later."

She turned and walked away, smiling to herself. Kylo watched her go, also smiling.

"Come, Hux; its time to go," he said, nodding at Hux as he approached the bench. He hugged and kissed his mother before walking off in the direction of the ship.

Finn and Poe both stood up at the same time. "Bring more credits next time," Finn told Hux with a chuckle, before walking off in the direction Rey had gone.

"Yeah and maybe make him wear a different shirt, if you can. Whenever he rips it off, it's always that same boring black. So monotonous," Poe told him, before taking off after Finn.

Hux went to collect the torn pieces of shirt from the ground, then turned around to follow Kylo back to the ship.

"Same time next week?"

Leia nodded. "If you can, give us a heads-up before coming, next time. I'll make snacks."

Hux nodded. "Will do. Have a good afternoon."

"You too, Hux."


End file.
